Work in progress involves the development of chemical reactions which are applicable to the synthesis of antitumor natural products. These reactions include a new modification of the Ullmann reaction which permits cross coupling at room temperature, the coupled Cope Claisen rearrangement, and the alkylation of ketenethioacetals.